During total hip surgery, virtually all surgeons would like to confirm placement of the impacted acetabular component against tie inner wall of the acetabulum. For those surgeons that are using infrared-based “navigation” systems on a routine basis, this positional confirmation is effectively accomplished. In instances of minimally invasive surgery done with fluoroscopic assistance, this “seating” of the components may be confirmed radiographically.
For the majority of surgeons that do not use either method, however, a variety of ad hoc methods are currently employed. These techniques includes freehanded, thin wire depth gauge used for measurement of acetabular screw depth, a right-angle hemostat, or attempts at visual inspection. None of these approaches are particularly effective. Absent a navigation system or fluoroscopic confirmation, there is no reliable way to make this judgment.